legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P16/Transcript
(Uraraka is seen in a testing chamber as Ian and Kiro are seen trying to fix something outside as she watches through the glass walls) Uraraka: You guys got it? Kiro: Almost. The scanners aren't deciding to function right now. Uraraka: This isn't gonna kill anyone is it? Ian: I doubt it. These Targhuls aren't violent creatures remember? Uraraka: I guess. Kiro: Besides, you get to bond with Charlie again. So this'll bring back memories. Uraraka: Great. Ian: Okay, we're sending him in now. Kiro: Get ready. (Uraraka watches as a small door opens as Charlie crawls out and stands up) Charlie: Ah this is freaking disrespectful. Kiro: Sorry about that Charlie! It was the size of the door when we moved here. Charlie: Sure. Ian: Well this'll be simple for you Charlie. All we need you to do is bond with her as a host. Both in your minor bond and your full bond forms. Charlie: You sure? Ian: Positive. Charlie: Are you sure? I mean if if this goes wrong then things might not get- Kiro: Charlie, we know you. We know you wouldn't ever hurt your hosts. Ian: Just take your time man. Charlie: *sigh* Fine. Not like I'll enjoy it. (Charlie walks over to Uraraka) Charlie: Yo. Uraraka: Hey. Charlie: So, just like old days huh? Uraraka: Sure I guess. (Charlie puts his hand on Uraraka's shoulder as he bonds to her) Charlie: If I shift, just smack me. Uraraka: Got it. (Charlie finishes bonding as Kiro and Ian enter the room) Kiro: Now then, let's scan this kid. (Kiro and Ian scan for Charlie's presence as he's seen attached to Uraraka's stomach) Ian: Fascinating. It seems that Charlie's lost a few things on the way toward bonding. Uraraka: What? Ian: It would appear as though he's lost his natural ability to see. His body seems to be using your eyes to see. Uraraka: HUH?! Kiro: That would make a lot of sense! I did hear that they had some way of seeing even while bonding so they could find predators. This could be what they meant. Uraraka: So... Charlie can't see anything while bonding. But he can still hear things right? Ian: I assume as much. Charlie, can you hear me right now? (Charlie pops his head out) Charlie: Yeah. Ian: Well, that proves that. Kiro: But what else happens when he's bonded like this. Surely going blind isn't the only thing they do while bonded. (Charlie reenters his bond form when Ian notices something) Ian: Hmmm... Kiro: What is it? Ian: It seems that Charlie has something else going on inside of Uraraka's body. Uraraka: What is it? (Ian is seen looking through an X-Ray) Ian: It seems he's protecting your vital organs. Uraraka: Really? Kiro: It must be their way of keeping the host alive. Ian: It must mean that if the host falls under attack, the Targhul can heal his host similarly to how he'd heal himself. Kiro: So in another words: Uraraka, if I were to take a knife to you, and stab you while you bonded to Charlie, he'd heal the injury. Uraraka: R-Really....? Kiro: I almost want to test that. Uraraka: WHAT?! Kiro: I said "almost"! Ian: I have a scalpel right here. We could just make a small cut on her arm to test the theory. Uraraka: Are you sure? Ian: It's the best chance we have to test this hypothesis. Just trust me. (Ian takes a scalpel and makes a small cut on Uraraka's arm) Uraraka: OW! Ian: Sorry. Kiro: Hey look! (The three watch as a green fluid fills Uraraka's wound and regenerates the cells, instantly healing it) Uraraka: WHOA!! That's amazing! Ian: Well well. With this, we aren't the only two healers. A Targhul bonded with a host can heal almost as well as we can. Kiro: I'm sure there are limits to how much they could do that though. Ian: Considering he's bonded to her organs, there has to be some kind of limit to how much damage he can heal, but I feel like testing that would be going too far in the medical field. Kiro: Definitely. Ian: But there's still one question I have...What's the purpose of the shifting ability? Uraraka: Oh no, please guys no! Do we REALLY have to test that!? Kiro: We have to know everything we can about what happens when a Targhul is bonded to someone. Uraraka: Ooooh…. Charlie? If you need to shift then... Go ahead... (Ian raises his scanner) Charlie: I'm so sorry... (Charlie starts to shift as Uraraka starts laughing. Ian than spots something unusual) Ian: What in the name of...? Kiro: What is it? (Ian sees as a strange tiny hole opens up underneath Charlie's body, but nothing comes out of it) Ian: Incredible! These Targhul are such fantastic creatures! Kiro: Bro what is it? Ian: It seems that his entire underside is covered in thousands of small feelers. That could explain the tickling sensation, but there's also a strange mouth-like hole opening underneath it. Kiro: They did mention shifting is supposed to be its way of eating nutrients. Ian: The feelers must be there to tenderize the flesh for insertion. From what the X-Ray says, there's a strange needle looking mouth inside of that hole. Kiro: So, that's how the newborns feed. Ian: It must be for consuming blood. But it seems that it's never even left the hole since Charlie was born. Uraraka; W-Wait! T-That's the purpose of s-s-s-shifting!? To make it easier for Targhuls t-t-to eat people!? Ian: It seems that way. They must rely on it to keep themselves fed so they can evolve out of harm's way. Kiro: Awesome! This is really coming along as planned! (Uraraka continues laughing) Kiro: Alright Charlie, chill out now. That parts over with. (Charlie stops shifting as Uraraka gasps for air) Uraraka: Thank...Thank you. Ian: So they regenerate their host's wounds, drain blood and go completely blind when they're bonded. Nice. Kiro: All that's left is his complete bond form. Ian: Charlie, would you mind going into a full bond with Uraraka? Charlie: Sure. (Charlie is seen bonding into Uraraka's body. Ian then sees something odd again) Ian: Whoa! Kiro: What? Ian: This...This is beyond anything I could've imagined! He's bonded to everything! Kiro: Everything? Uraraka: What do you mean? Ian: He's part of everything! Nerves, bone, flesh and organs! It's like he's become a totally different person! (Uraraka suddenly stands up) Uraraka: Huh? Kiro: Whoa Ochaco, are you okay? Uraraka: This...This isn't me! Kiro: Is he? (The other heroes are seen watching outside the chamber) Omega: No way... Zulu: Is he actually doing it...? Alex: What is it? Omega: He's taken complete control of her motor functions. (The scene cuts back as Uraraka is seen looking at her hands) Uraraka: Charlie, are you okay? Charlie: *voice* Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little weirded out. Ian: Is he doing this? Charlie: *voice* Yes I am. Kiro: Whoa! Ian: Incredible! He's taken control of her body! Uraraka: I can't even feel my arms! Kiro: Charlie could you do us a favor and walk around the room? Charlie: *Voice* Sure I can do that. (Suddenly Uraraka starts walking around the room all while having a freak out look on her face) Uraraka: I can't control myself! Charlie: *voice* This is awesome! What else can I do in here? I wonder if I can use her Quirk. Ian: Best to try right? Kiro: Just use the chair. (Charlie makes Uraraka touch the chair, causing it to float) Charlie: *voice* COOL!! (Charlie releases the chair as it falls to the ground) Charlie: *voice* So this is what being human is like! Uraraka: This is too weird for me... Ian: So much new data Kiro! Who knew they could do all this cool stuff? Uraraka: Can I have my body back now? Charlie: *Voice* Ah but I like being human. Seriously all the things I can make you do is so cool. (Omega is seen facepalming) Omega: This is bringing back flashbacks. Miles: Tell me about it... Uraraka: Come on Charlie, don't say that. I'd like to have my body is all. Charlie: *Voice* Awww, but this is fun! Kiro: I mean, we do have plenty of information for right now right? Ian: For now yes. Uraraka: Good, now please separate Charlie. I'm saying please. Charlie: *Groans* ….. Fine.... (Charlie separates from Uraraka and wipes himself off) Charlie: Well, that was interesting to say the least. Kiro: You know it. With all that infor, we should be able to- Uraraka: AGH!! Ian: Whoa Uraraka, are you okay? Uraraka: IT FEELS LIKE MY ENTIRE BODY WAS ASLEEP!! Kiro: The feeling must be returning to her body now. Ian: We probably should've warned you. There may be a momentary discomfort. Uraraka: I CAN'T MOVE!! Charlie: Want me to carry you? Uraraka: Just get me out of here! Charlie: I guess that's her way of saying yes. (Charlie picks Uraraka up and carries her out where they're met by the others) Erin: So how was it Charlie? Charlie: Gotta admit, I didn't know I could do half the stuff I did in there. Izuku: Is she gonna be okay? Charlie: Yeah, her body just fell asleep when I took command. She'll be fine in a bit. Alex: I say just throw her upstairs with Richie. Add her to your count of bonds today. Charlie: Very funny. Alex: Now here's an interesting question: Who's gonna get bonded with next and with who? Erin: NOT IT! Jack: NOT IT! Izuku: NOT IT! Alex: NO- Oh dammit! Erin: Sorry bro. Looks like you walked into that one. Charlie: Have fun with your partner. (Charlie walks upstairs as he carries Uraraka. Alex is seen annoyed.) Ian: So, who's the next one? Kiro: I think Foxtrot should be the one next. He's got the most interesting ability out of all of them after all. Alex: Oh thank god. Foxtrot doesn't shift. Foxtrot: At least you get it easy Alex. Alex: Yeah, I know you wouldn't try anything shady. (Charlie pokes his head around the corner) Charlie: Are you saying I'm shady? Alex: No Charlie, just go back upstairs. Charlie: Okay... (Charlie glares at Alex before walking back upstairs) Alex: He's gonna kill me... Erin: You'll be fine. Kiro: Alex, Foxtrot. If you two would be so kind as to bond and step into the chamber? (Foxtrot bonds with Alex as he walks toward the door and enters) Ian: Alright, let's see here. (Ian starts to scan Alex's body as he finds Foxtrot to have the same effects from bonding as Charlie) Ian: Well, it appears that they're one in the same when it comes to bonding together. Kiro: Not much we can get from that. Alex: You're not gonna make him shift are you? Ian: Oh no, you don't have to worry about that. Alex: Oh thank god... Kiro: As a matter of fact, we need him to separate for a minute. (Foxtrot separates from Alex) Foxtrot: What is it? Ian: You have that phasing power right? Foxtrot: Yeah? Ian: Can you use it for a minute? Foxtrot: Sure. (Foxtrot activates his power as Ian tries to touch him, causing his hand to phase through) Ian: How does he do this? Kiro: It's definitely weird. Ian: I'll have to scan his body. (Ian scans Foxtrot, shocked at what he finds) Ian: NO WAY!! Kiro: Huh? Alex: What is it? Ian: It's...It's amazing! He's...become ethereal! Kiro: WHAT?! (Foxtrot reaches out and touches Ian's shoulder) Foxtrot: I'm what now? Ian: But-But how?! How the hell can he even do this? Alex: It must be some kind of Gift or Quirk! Ian: But I thought- But there- How?! Kiro: Targhuls can naturally manifest Gifts! Or Quirks for that matter! Foxtrot: Wait, I'm Gifted?! Ian: I think you are! Foxtrot: REALLY?! (Kiro suddenly takes a needle and takes a sample of Foxtrot's blood) Foxtrot: OW! (Kiro is seen analyzing the blood and is shocked by what he finds) Kiro: No way! It's hard to believe but it's true, he actually developed a Gift somehow! Alex: That's awesome man! (Alex and Foxtrot high five) Kiro: If a Targhul King can develop a Gift alongside humans, this could change everything we knew about their anatomy until now! Ian: So much has been discovered in such short time! Kiro: Should we continue testing? I mean with all the info we have, I say we could do fine without anymore test subjects! Ian: I agree. I think Foxtrot was the answer we were really looking for! Kiro: Yeah! (The two brothers high five) Alex: So, Foxtrot's Gifted huh? Foxtrot: This is so cool! Ian: It must be some kind of Gift where he can enter a state of ethereal being. That must explain his invulnerability and how he can still make contact with other beings. Alex: This is so weird. I never thought a Targhul could manifest such power. Pearl: Aw man! He gets the cool power! Erin: What do you mean? I still think your cat form is cute. Pearl: Aw thanks! Alex: It's...okay. Erin: Alex! Alex: I wasn't saying it was bad! Omega: My son has a Gift? I never would've believed it if I hadn't seen the prove for myself! Izuku: That's awesome! Ian: Well, I think me and Kiro need some time to organize this data. If you and Foxtrot would be so kind as to leave the chamber, the two of us can get this data organized and sent to the M.A. Alex: You got it. Come on Foxtrot. Foxtrot: Can I umm...bond with you Alex? Alex: Uhhh, why? Foxtrot: I don't wanna walk is all. Alex: *sigh* Fine. (Foxtrot bonds with Alex as he walks out. The heroes all head upstairs as Kiro and Ian begin to organize the data. The heroes are seen as they find Richie and Uraraka on the couch as they appear drained as Charlie sits by them) Erin: You okay Richie? Richie: Yeah, my sides just itch. It feels like he's still there. Charlie: Well I'm sorry that it's instinct for me to shift so much Richie. Richie: You sure you still don't have a part of your body attached to me? Charlie: I promise. You're just overreacting. Richie: You put me through hell Charlie. Charlie: It's just shifting, how the heck could I have harmed you? Richie: Being tickled to death is not the death I wanna go out with. Charlie: Well then maybe next time I'll spray you with toxic gas. Then we'll see which way you prefer. Alex: Charlie. Charlie: Yeah? Alex: Don't be so hostile remember? Charlie: Yeah yeah I know. Alex: Just hold back on the shifting is all. Charlie: It was an accident! Richie: Yeah I know, it just feels so damn weird. Charlie: Well sorry. Didn't think it was a big deal. Omega: Don't worry Charlie, it's okay. Charlie: I mean I just like to keep my friends happy. It's not my fault that my methods are a bit unorthodox is all. Erin: Well you're doing fine as it is Charlie. Don't let it get to you is all we ask. Charlie: Awwww....Okay. Uraraka: Charlie? Charlie: Yeah? Uraraka: You make us all happy, just by being our friend. Charlie: Really? I really make you all happy? Alex: Yeah man. Richie: No matter what. Charlie: Thanks guys. That means a lot coming from you. Erin: You're welcome Charlie. Just know that you'll always be our source of happiness. Richie: Even when you force it on us... Erin: Richie! Richie: Just saying. Charlie: I mean Richie, you don't look like you're in the best mood right now. Richie: Huh? Erin: He really doesn't. Richie: Hey hey hold on, not now! Uraraka: You're right guys. I think Richie could use a good laugh. Richie: Uraraka why!? Uraraka: Hey I warned you: Don't talk bad to Charlie. (Charlie turns as Richie falls from the couch and tries to crawl away) Charlie: Looks like the leash just came off Richie! Richie: Christine! Come on you can't let him do this to me! I'm your brother! Christine: Well... Richie: Please! Christine: I mean, it could be worth the entertainment. Richie: HUH?! Charlie: That's all I needed to hear! Richie: Charlie no! (Charlie pounces Richie as he starts to bond with him) Richie: CHARLIE!! Charlie: Sorry Richie but your heroic appearance is lacking a key detail...Let's put a smile on that face! (Moments later Richie is seen rolling on the floor laughing. All the heroes also laugh as Charlie tortures poor Richie. Richie learned to never cross Charlie again that day. And the heroes learned MUCH from the Targhul's bonding process. This knowledge will hopefully lead to a world where human and Targhul will live together) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts